


Unsilenced Nights

by orphan_account



Series: Permatwist Oneshots & Drabbles [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Bdubs is a geek for stars, Bdubs needs a hug, Blood and Gore, Doc Needs a Hug, Doc is trying his best, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Eating, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Multi, Night Glitches are canon in PT, Other, Permatwist AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bdubs' new phantom form wasn't all that bad. He could fly, his natural regeneration rose; and after Doc knew there was no reason to be afraid.Until the night glitched
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Docm77/BdoubleO100
Series: Permatwist Oneshots & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in my Permatwist AU!
> 
> I changed the way I write server messages

Daylight cycle glitches weren't new on the server

Every other week or so the day or night would bug, leaving the next few days all night time or all daytime while Xisuma fixed the issue. He assumed it was a problem with the one person sleep coding.

It was always the same bug, the coding for it never changed and the result was always mob-less and clear nights or abnormally bright and hot days.

He eventually had the way to fix it set in his mind, and clearing up the issue would no longer take two or three days, but he always let it slide for a solid 24 hours after seeing that the hermits weren't too bothered by the change.

They became the break days to everybody, days where everyone sat around or catch up on server shenanigans. Hermits hung out with other hermits who they never got the chance to talk with.

Bdubs and Doc were probably the biggest fans of the change at first, the two would be notified on the server communicator about it and then immediately try and meet up. On the hot, sunny days the two would spend it inside, or at least until Bdubs could convince Doc to go out to the pool with him.

On the mob-less, clear nights, Bdubs would, quite forcefully, drag Doc out to the rooftop of his house or onto the top of Mt. Goatmore; with its permission- and the two would stargaze.

Bdubs would point out the constellations he knew from heart and the ones he made up. Doc hadn't originally been a big fan of being dragged out when he could be relaxing until he would just gaze upon the stars and could see the excitement growing on Bdubs face as they got outside.

If you asked, he would've told you he only did it so Bdubs would stop bugging him, but in reality, he loved seeing the builder so _happy_.

So it became a really big concern when Bdubs had stopped meeting up with him whenever the night glitched.

At first, the brunette had excuses, he had to drop something off for a hermit, had to finish up a build he was oh so close to finishing, it was always an excuse to not see him until the night ended.

Though, it was always just a coverup for the freckled builder; instead of seeing people throughout the night, he stayed curled up in a corner of his house, the new set of phantom wings on back wrapped tightly around his body while his ears pressed down against his skull as he desperately wished for the night to end.

Bdubs still loved the night and the wonderful gleam of the stars in the sky, but he lost the ability to enjoy it with his boyfriend, which honestly hurt him the most.

His excuses turned to ignoring the messages Doc sent him asking to hang out during the glitch days, which continued to raise the alarms in Doc's mind as something just felt so _wrong_ , something was wrong, he just didn't know what. He finally had enough when Bdubs stopped answering normal messages, outside of their days off.

-

_< Docm77> Bdubs, babe, please answer me_

Doc furrowed his brow in worry and pushed his hair back as the message went through to Bdubs, but gained no reply. He stood up and typed out a message directed to the server instead of direct messages to Bdubs and sent it through as he quickly slipped on an elytra, glancing out at Mt. Goatmore from the inside of his room.

_< Docm77> Has anybody seen Bdubs tonight?_

Thechat stayed silent for a moment before a few more messages were sent in from the other hermits.

-

_< Grian> Nope_

_< TangoTek> He was supposed to meet up with Impulse and I but didn't show up_

_< Renthedog> Did you check his base or something?_

-

Doc read through the messages and internally slapped himself, why didn't he think of checking Bdubs' base in the first place? The simplest option was the one thing to slip his mind the quickest as he put his communicator down and opened the end chest sat in the corner of the room.

He got his elytra and headed out of the room, leaving the half mansion before spreading his elytra and setting off a rocket, flying off into the sky as he quickly headed in the direction of the town his other half created.

Doc landed a few blocks outside the town and looked it over, no matter how many times he had seen the place, it always took his breath away that Bdubs could do this and make it seem so simple. He took in his surroundings as he approached the cozy-looking building that Bdubs claimed as his home, running a hand across the walls as he got to the front door.

The door creaked as Doc opened it and the hybrid swore he felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere inside, it became tense.

"Bdubs?" Doc called out, voice laced with worry as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. The house was still and the lights were off, the glow of the beacon also seemed duller as he looked around.

He glanced towards the staircase leading upstairs and felt it would be better to check up there first, the downstairs area wasn't a big priority at the moment as he put his rockets away.

Doc cautiously made his way upstairs, hoping Bdubs wouldn't try to leave the house as he made it to the top floor.

The hybrid approached the only door on that floor and paused outside of it, grabbing the doorknob as he took a breath before slowly opening it.

Bright green eyes locked onto Doc's mismatched ones as Doc froze in the doorway, eyes growing wide as he processed _what_ , or _who_ , he was looking at.

"Bdubs.?"

-

After so long of avoiding having to tell Doc the truth, Bdubs finally had to come clean and hesitantly tell Doc why he was half phantom, even if Doc already knew it was because he died, he had to explain how he died.

With each word of Bdubs' explanation, Doc felt guilt creeping up his spine as he listened. How could he have not realized from the very start? He noticed how Bdubs' behavior changed, how his pupils widened when he was excited or how they narrowed when he was annoyed or upset, he heard him purr every once and awhile. Hell, he knew the other didn't normally have _fangs_ — but didn't bother figuring out _why_ Bdubs changed in the small ways.

What upset him more was hearing that only Grian and Xisuma were the ones to see his death message, meaning Doc hadn't even bothered _looking_ at his communicator when it buzzed. He missed what was probably one of the most traumatic things to experience, dying when you know you can't come back, but being bought back as what killed you.

The night concluded with the two cuddled up together on the bed, Bdubs in Doc's arms as the other reassured him that, this wouldn't change _anything_ , and that no matter what he'd _always_ love him; because he didn't fall in love with Bdubs over how he physically looked, he fell in love with him because of who he was as a person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longer a revived half hybrid [Bdubs] is not in their natural form, the stronger their mob/animal instincts become.
> 
> In this case, Bdubs has a stronger instinct to attack hermits at night, and it grows around the hermits who don't sleep.
> 
> Only Doc, Grian, Xisuma, Tango, Scar, and Impulse are aware that Bdubs is half phantom. No one else has found out,,yet.
> 
> I didn't proofread bite me

Doc glanced up at the sky from Testificate Tower as the sky quickly flickered from daylight to darkness, symbolizing that another daylight cycle glitch happened before Xisuma was quick to confirm his assumption.

A smile made it's way onto Doc's face as this meant him and Bdubs could spend the night together again, they picked the habit back up after Doc found out about Bdubs' little mishap with phantoms. They'd occasionally drag Tango and Impulse or Scar and Grian into it whenever Bdubs decided that not enough people were experiencing the wonders of the night sky.

Doc didn't mind the others occasionally joining them to stargaze, in fact, it gave Bdubs the chance to rant about the constellations and how stupid some of the names were while Doc got to catch up with people.

He still preferred it when it was just him and Bdubs.

The night was calm like usual as Doc finished up what he had been doing and wiped his hands off on his shirt. The soft buzzing of the communicator against his leg got his attention as he took it out of his pocket.

-

_< Keralis> I really need help at the shopping district_

_< Keralis> This is urgent, please_

_< Xisumavoid> What are you talking about?_

_< ZombieCleo> On my way! What's wrong?_

_< Renthedog> Be there in a bit!_

_< TangoTek> I'm here_

-

Doc felt worry building up in his stomach as he processed the urgency in Keralis' messages and quickly slipped his elytra on, still staring at the communicator as he waited for Keralis to respond to Cleo's question.  
  
  
  
  


_< Keralis> Something's wrong with Bubbles_   
  


-  
  


The hybrid practically fell through the portal to the shopping district and looked around frantically, eyes eventually locking onto the worried look across Cleo's face and the panic on the tearful face of Keralis before his gaze shifted to who Tango and Ren were occupied with.

Bdubs was pinned to the ground on his back by Tango and Ren, Tango held one of his arms down while Ren had the other in his grip as Bdubs thrashed and squirmed around in their hold, a consistent growling rumbling from his throat as bright green eyes darted around to the hermits around him.

The usual soft and quite comforting green glow in his eyes was replaced by a heavy violent one. His pupils were completely absent from his eyes as he snarled lowly, trying to get Ren and Tango off by using his wings, only for Ren to shut that down by moving a hand to keep Bdubs from moving his wings by pressing down on them.

Cleo was trying to calm Keralis down while contacting Xisuma, telling him to get there ASAP as she applied pressure to the three large gashes across Keralis' arm. Other than that and a few cuts and bruises, he was mostly okay, but from the state of the wound Doc seriously wondered how many hearts the wide-eyed male had.

He snapped out of his thoughts as distressed yells hit his ears and looked back over to where Bdubs was being held down.

The hybrid's tail had moved to wrap around Tango's waist and chest tightly, getting a sharp gasp and a few cracks from the blonde's ribs breaking in response before Tango was quite literally yanked him off and tossed to the side. This free'd Bdubs long enough to move and bite Ren's arm, sinking his teeth into the male's wrist as Ren had yelled and pulled his arm back.

Doc didn't hesitate to go over and drop to his knees, taking over keeping Bdubs pinned down as he managed to hold both of Bdubs' arms down, he was stronger than the other two. His grip was hard enough to hurt and Bdubs ceased his movement with a small whine.

There was a small flash of light before Xisuma stood in the place of where it came from, quickly looking over the scene before taking off his helmet; eyes widening at what he was looking at before he took his communicator out and opened up the admin panel, typing something in before clicking enter.

Ren, Tango, and Keralis were all quickly healed from their injuries and Ren jumped straight back into keeping Bdubs pinned down, making sure to keep his tail and wings held down too as Bdub's slowly stopped thrashing, growling staying consistent.

"Can we get a _fucking_ explanation Xisuma??" Tango eventually gasped out after taking a moment to breathe from having his ribs shattered, gaze turning from Bdubs to Xisuma.

"I don't know _what_ to tell you, the night bug set off his phantom instincts and he attacked Keralis. I can't do anything besides try to fix the daylight cycle-"

"He's never acted like this before though!" Doc added, uncertainty and worry in his voice as his gaze shifted down to Bdubs, watching the male squirm from the tight grip the other two hybrids had on him; a frown made it's way onto his face as he unconsciously rubbed his finger in circles on the male's wrist while his grip stayed tight.

The large glow in Bdubs' eyes softened slightly at the motions and his attempts at breaking free slowed, probably the biggest indicator that Bdubs was still in there, even if his mind was fogged over by his phantom instincts. The other hermits noticed this and Doc continued what he was doing.

"I don't know why it's happening this time. This isn't the first time the night has glitched out though. It probably doesn't help that most of us don't sleep and attract phantoms." Xisuma said, putting his helmet back on and tapping a button on to pull up logs and commands in it on his visor. He typed in the coding lines that would normally fix the night and paused. "It isn't working-"

" _Excuse me??_ " Ren blinked, looking up at the admin through his sunglasses with an unidentifiable expression

"I said it isn't working, the usual coding line I use to fix this isn't registering, which means that there was a change in the glitch-" The admin began before sighing.  
"Cleo, can you get something to restrain him with?" Xisuma asked, getting a nod from the zombie as she got up from where she was kneeling by Keralis quickly dashed off to find something.

Keralis stood up too, unconsciously running a finger over where he was hurt by Bdubs before looking at Xisuma. "How long would it take to fix the cycle?" He said nervously.

"I don't _know,_ three days at most."

Cleo came back with two sets of rope from one of the shops. "I don't think anyone would mind this going missing for a while-" She said, going over to Bdubs and crouching down.

Ren slowly moved his hand away from Bdubs' wings and Cleo tried to tie them up, Bdubs began to squirm again as she got them fully tied before looking at Doc. "Hold his hands together-"

Doc complied with a short nod and Cleo quickly tied the male's hands together before moving back. Bdubs continued to squirm after being tied until Doc began to use his full hand to rub his wrist, so Bdubs quickly stilled again.

"Ren, try letting go of him.. You too Doc.."

The werewolf slowly let go and stood back up, Doc just pulled his hands back and sat there by Bdubs.

Bdubs stayed still, tail flicking around in annoyance and his growling began again once Doc stopped his gentle contact.

Tango noticed and gestured for Doc to put a hand on Bdubs again, so he did. Bdubs relaxed under the touch and the others looked at each other.

Keralis cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "What are we going to do about him.?"

"Have someone keep an eye on him until I can get this sorted out." Xisuma said before he looked over at Doc. "Your contact keeps him calm, could you.."

Doc was quick to nod, not letting the other finish his sentence. "I can keep an eye on him." He said, glancing down at his boyfriend again.  
He felt bad about this, because Bdubs would never hurt anyone. It wasn't something he would consciously do.

Bdubs was definitely going to feel guilty after all this.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Cleo asked softly, replaying in her head how Bdubs was able to almost fully overpower Tango and Ren.

"I can call you guys if I need any help," Doc said, watching as Xisuma began to type a command in to teleport Doc and Bdubs back to the tan brunette's house.

Xisuma entered the command; Doc and Bdubs quickly disappeared and were teleported back home as Doc sighed, hushing the phantom gently while moving to run a hand through the other's hair as Bdubs growled and began to squirm at the sudden change in surroundings.

This was going to be an interesting three days.


End file.
